Death's Embrace
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Season 9 finale. What was really going through Dean and Sam's thoughts during that last scene.


AN: Here's a little one-shot about the Season 9 finale. I just thought I'd delve deeper into what was going on in Dean and Sam's heads during that whole last scene. Hope everyone likes it.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.

Metatron hits Dean again and again, Dean finding it hard to catch his breath. Metatron punches Dean in the face and Dean smacks into the wall behind him and slumps to the ground. There is blood coming out of his nose, mouth, and ears and Dean groans in pain. Metatron bends down so his face is next to Dean's and hits him one last time in the face, causing Dean to grunt. His eyes are only open to slits and he's barely conscious. He looks to the side and sees the first blade on a grate. The only thought going through his mind being that he has to kill Metatron. Dean wills the First Blade into his hand and just as his hand closes around the handle and swings it up to stab Metatron, he feels an exploding sharp pain in his chest. Dean gasps, his eyes wide, as he realizes Metatron has stabbed him with an angel blade.

"No!" Sam's shout echoes in the warehouse and meets Dean's ears. Dean feels everything go in slow motion around him as he tries to gasp for air. His thoughts skid to almost a stop. One word trickles through: _Sammy_! Metatron pulls the blade out with a smirk as Dean gasps in pain. _Sammy…I don't want to die_.

Dean shifts his eyes slowly until they fall on Sam across the warehouse, their eyes meeting. Even through the haze of death Dean can see the fear and panic in Sam's eyes. Dean knows his own eyes match his brother's. _ Sammy_.

From somewhere nearby, Dean hears something crash and shatter. That is about all the time Dean spends on it though because right after he feels his body falling over. He registers that he's lying on the floor and then Sam's face appears in front of his. Dean feels someone grab his upper arm and pull him back up to a sitting position.

"Hey," Sam says with panic in his voice and his hand gently squeezing Dean's arm. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey."

_Sammy. Tell me you're okay. God this hurts. I'm sorry, Sammy. God I'm sorry_. Suddenly, the warehouse begins to shake and Dean snaps his eyes open wide. He notices Sam's eyes widen before Sam looks over at Metatron. Sam stands up and moves to stab Metatron with an angel blade he brought. No, Sammy. Metatron disappears and Sam scowls, Dean watching him with glassy eyes. Sam looks back over at Dean and hurries over to his side. He desperately tries to stop the blood flow with his button up shirt and presses down on the wound. Dean knows it's bad when he barely feel the pain from it. _Sorry Sammy_.

"Sammy, you got to get out of here before he comes back," Dean says instead, his voice weak and coming out in gasps. The warehouse is still shaking and he knows he's not coming back from this. But he'd be damned if Sam doesn't make it out alive.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh. Shut up. Just save your energy, all right? Oh, man. We'll stop the bleeding. We'll…we'll get you a doctor or…or I'll find a spell. You're gonna be okay," Sam rambles on as the panic sets in and causing his voice and hands to shake. _I'm not losing you again. I can't_. Sam takes Dean's hand and presses it to Dean's chest in order to keep the shirt in place. Sam forces a swallow at the lack of strength in his brother. _I gotta get you outta here. I gotta…_

"Listen to me. It's better this way," Dean says as he looks at his brother. Sam looks over at Dean and his wide, panicked eyes meet Dean's glassy, slitted ones. _You'll be fine Sammy_.

"What?!" Sam exclaims as he shakes his head, not believing what Dean is saying. _No! This isn't better! This is never better!_

"The Mark. It's making me into something I don't want to be," Dean gasps out as he locks his eyes with Sam's. _I don't want to hurt you_.

"Don't worry about the Mark," Sam says desperately as he fixes Dean with 'puppy-dog eyes' in full force. _You won't hurt me_. "We'll figure out the Mark later. Just hold on, okay? Get you some help."

Sam grabs Dean's arm and pulls it over his shoulder, grabbing Dean around the waist. Sam hauls his brother up to a standing position and grimaces when Dean groans in pain. _God that hurts now_, Dean thinks but tries to stifle the next groan so as not to make Sam feel bad. Sam struggles to keep Dean upright and notices Dean's weakened and slumped body getting worse the further they walk. Sam is practically carrying Dean as he leads his older brother towards the door. Sam forces a swallow as he listens to Dean gasping for air. _Hold on Dean. Just a little longer. Almost there_. Dean is trying to hold Sam's shirt on his chest but he can feel his strength waning more and more. _Don't think I'm gonna make it Sammy. Dammit. I don't wanna die_. Sam looks down and sees Dean's hand is on the wound but there's no pressure being applied. Sam reaches over and puts his hand over Dean's and puts pressure on it causing the shirt to push on the wound.

"What happened with you being okay with this?" Dean gasps out as his body slumps more. _This was supposed to be easy. You weren't supposed to be here_.

"I lied," Sam says straight forward with his eyes glued on the exit sign. _You know that though. How could I ever be okay with you dying?_

"Ain't that a bitch?" Dean replies as the two of them continue to struggle for the exit. _I know Sammy. I know_. Dean groans in agony again and Sam grimaces. _Son of a Bitch. This hurts Sammy…Don't think I can go any further. Sorry_.

"Sam. Hold up. Hold up," Dean groans out as the pain laces every word. Sam stops and carefully sits Dean down on a nearby piece of equipment. _Stay with me Dean. Stay with me_. Sam's eyes widen as he notices fresh blood covering Dean's lips and mouth, hearing Dean's raspy, shallow breaths.

"I got to say something to you," Dean rasps out as he feels the life drain out of him. _Don't leave me Sammy. Please don't leave me_.

"What?" Sam forces out in a strained voice as he holds Dean up in a sitting position. Sam feels his panic skyrocket at the fear in Dean's eyes and then the sudden acceptance taking it over. _No Dean. Don't you dare do this. Don't leave me_.

Dean musters up enough energy to lift his arm and rest a hand on Sam's shoulder. _I'll miss you kiddo_. Dean moves his hand up to Sam's head as he continues. "I'm proud of us."

_I love you_. Sam's eyes tear up at seeing Dean's eyes begin to fade. _I love you too Dean_. Dean's hand falls from his younger brother's face. _ Bye Sammy_. Dean's eyes close and he falls forward into Sam's chest where Sam catches him.

"No, no. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, wake up, buddy," Sam says with panic taking over in his voice. He pulls Dean back up away from him and sees that his older brother is already gone. _No, no, no. Dean, don't go. Don't leave me. Please_.

"Hey. Dean," Sam says aloud as tears build up in his eyes and begin spilling over. "Dean!"

Tears fall down Sam's face as he tries to stifle a sob. He pulls Dean's head to his chest and wraps his arms around his brother. Sam holds him tightly and the sob finally escapes. _No, Dean. Don't do this. Please don't this. Please, please, please_. Sam grips his hands in Dean's jacket as his sobs echo around him throughout the warehouse.

_Please come back_.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think! Thanks for supporting!


End file.
